


Snapped

by freedombeats89



Series: Snaps [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Sexy Times, but she also has a vagina, duh - Freeform, gp kara, might chuck in somedanger, obviously, pregnancy and end result equals baby, pretty much fluff and smut, still havent decided, you'll have to read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedombeats89/pseuds/freedombeats89
Summary: continuation of my other story Snapping so you might want to read that first.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara's thighs flex as she grinds down into Lena's lap, fingers tightening on the couch cushion behind Lena. "Rao! Right there!" She moans dipping forward to kiss slightly smudged lips as she picks up her pace again.

Lena pulls back as she curls her fingers forward, Kara pumping up and down on said fingers leaves Lena absolutely mesmerised. Blonde curls slightly bouncing along with perfectly rounded breasts and flexing stomach muscles forming into a delicious v between hips.

She still can't quite believe it. This beautiful blonde alien god on top of her, losing herself in pleasure, is hers. Pleasure that she gets to give oh so very often. This beautiful person loves her for her. 

Pale fingers move from a slender hip to a round firm buttocks helping Kara smooth her thrusts.

"Ohhhh..." Kara moans against lips. "I love you. I'm gonna cu-cum." Kara pants as she opens her eyes to find to deap green eyes staring at her with nothing but love.

"I got you." Lena whispers as she begins to tighten the circles her thumb is drawing around a swollen clit.

Fingers loosely thread in black hair as she feels her muscles tightening, ready to explode. 

Lena feels muscles quivers and she scissors her fingers hitting the perfect spot in Kara just as the apartment door flies opens. 

"Lena!" Kara moans as she comes only partially registering someone else's voice.

"OH MY GOD!" Alex yells at the two naked figures on the couch in a VERY compromising position before pulling a smiling Maggie back out the front door and slamming it.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god." Kara murmurs while still gyrating in Lena's lap, feeling herself gush onto Lena's palm and wrist. As her hips stop moving she looks down to find a very stunned Lena. 

Lifting herself slightly, Lena pulls out her fingers and rests her palms on Kara's thighs as the both try and catch their breath and try and register what just happened. 

Minutes of silence pass as they stare at each other before Kara opens her mouth. "I should probably take Alex's key back." 

"She'd probably hand it over without being asked after this." Lena whispers feeling her shoulders jostle as she begins to laugh.

Kara just bursts too, her forehead coming forward to rest on Lena's as they lose themselves in laughter. A phone vibrating on the coffee table behind them brings them back to reality. Kissing Lena one last time Kara flips back over to sit next to Lena on the couch before reaching for her phone.

Alex: 'We’re going to the bar to wash my eyes out with tequila.'

Kara laughs showing Lena as more texts comes through.

Alex: 'I’m sorry.'

Alex: 'No one should ever have to see their little sister orgasm.'

Alex: 'I’m so sorry.'

And then one from Maggie.

Maggie: 'Alex is scarred for life. Not gonna lie, it was kinda hot.'

Maggie: 'Also is it just me or have Lena's breasts gotten bigger?' 

Kara snorts and shakes her head before looking over at Lena with her head fallen back and her eyes closed. Eyes traveling down to a naked chest, her head tilts. They have gotten a little bigger but not much.

"Are you checking me out?" Lena murmurs peaking one eye open towards Kara.

"Yes. Also Maggie said your breasts are bigger." Kara says still staring as dusky nipples pebble from the coolness in the air.

"I'm due for my period, that's why." 

"Oh. Cool cool cool." Kara murmurs dropping her phone and moving towards Lena. Circling her finger around her stiff nipple. "They also asked if we wanted to go for a drink." She dips down and lays an open mouth kiss on the side of Lena's breast. "But what I want to drink is sitting on this couch." Kara smirked as she kisses her way down a pale stomach, making sure to get all her favourite freckles on the way before nipping at a naked hip.

"Mmm yesss." Lena moans as Kara nudges her to lay back, one leg thrown over the back of the couch and the other foot planted on the floor opening her up for Kara to devour. 

"Perfect." Kara whispers as she dips down to run her tongue through Lena's slit.

 

* * *

 

"Oh god." Alex gags as she takes a shot. "I didn't need to ever see that!"

"They aren't coming." Maggie says in answer before watching Alex take another shot.

"I don't know if I would have been able to look at them anyway." Alex shivers taking her sixth shot. 

"Alright Danvers, I think that's enough shots because you've got an early morning tomorrow." Maggie's says taking the seventh empty shot glass from Alex. "Let's get you home."

"I'm going to have to see her tomorrow." Alex whines as Maggie pulls her up.

"I know but you'll live." Alex pouts. "Tough love, babe." Maggie's laughs kissing Alex's pout.

 

* * *

 

 

Jess stands to wait as the elevator dings and the doors begin to open. "Good mor-" she cuts herself off as a pale Lena rushes in to her office, chucking her bag on the couch and slamming her bathroom door closed. Wincing as she hears quiet heaving. Walking over to the mini fridge in Lena's office she grabs a water and lightly knocks on the bathroom door. "Miss Luthor?" 

Toilet flushing, Lena washes her hands and dabs a wet paper towel to her brow and quickly brushes her teeth before opening the door to find a worried Jess and a cold bottle of water. "Thank you, Jess." She sighs gulping down some water. "What’s on the agenda today?" Lena asks as she goes to pick up her bag but feels light headed and sits down slowly on the couch, leaning back. 

Browse furrowed Jess quickly gets paper towel, wets it and places it on Lena's forehead. "You've only got that meeting with the children's hospital board. Did you want me to cancel?" 

"No, its fine. I can make it through one meeting. I'm ok. Kara ordered food last night that I wasn't too fond of. But stupid me, ate it because of her puppy eyes." Lena shakes her head at herself.

"Alright. Do you need anything to eat?" Jess asks standing back up and heading to the ofice doors.

Lena shakes her head. "No thank you. I'm feeling much better already but I won't risk it for now."

Lena watches Jess nod her head and close the office doors. Sipping her water she takes the wet cloth off her forehead as she stands and makes her way to her desk.

Pulling her phone out and sending a message. 

Lena: 'We’re are never ordering from that place again!'

Kara: 'why? What happened? Are you okay??' 

Lena: 'I am now but I almost didn't make it to the bathroom.' 

"Do you need anything?" Kara asks as she lands outside Lena's balcony door and nearly ripping it off its hinges.

"Jesus!" Lena jumps, heart racing. "Don't sneak up on me like that. And I'm fine. Just a bit of an upset stomach." 

Lena watches as the worried and guilty look falls to Kara’s face. "I'm so sorry."

"Darling it not your fault. We just won't be ordering from there again." Lena watches as Kara squats next to her chair so they're at eye level. Fingers brush along her cheek.

"As long as you're sure you're okay." 

"I am." Lena murmurs as lips brush her forehead with a kiss.

"Alright. Lift home tonight?" Kara asks hopeful.

"Sure. I'll message when I'm done."

Lena's office phone beeps. "Miss Luthor, the hospital board is ready." 

"Thank you Jess, I'll be right there." Lena answers before returning to Kara and stealing a quick kiss. "I'll see you later. Love you"

"Love you too." Kara says before exiting through the balcony.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena can feel how clammy her skin is as she watches the chief of surgery stand and make her way to the exit. "Are you feeling okay?" 

"Hmm yes. Yes I'm fine. Thank you for making the trip in today. Greatly appreciated."

"No problem Miss Luthor. The work we're being able to do because of you is amazing. So thank you." The surgeon smiles before making her exit.

Lena smiles and nods as she feels her stomach roll again before she runs to the bathroom across the hall and empties her stomach again. 

Walking back to her office she spots Kara talking to Jess. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lena asks surprised.

"I've come to take you home. You said you weren't feeling well." Kara says smiling and Lena knows she's heard her run to the bathroom just now. 

Thinking about it she really has no energy to continue today. "Alright. Just let me get my bag and a few folders and we can go." Lena nods.

 

* * *

 

 

"How are you feeling today?" Kara murmurs into the back of Lena's neck. 

"So much better. Thank God whatever that was passed." Lena says stretching as she turns in Kara’s arms. "Thank you for looking after me." 

"Always." Kara says smiling and kissing Lena's nose. "I've got to go into the DEO before work. Lunch today?" 

"Yes. I'll be able to do lunch at 12:30."

"Perfect." Kara zips out of bed and into her suit before leaning over Lena and stealing kisses before she's out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

In no rush this morning Lena gets up and makes her breakfast and reads the paper before finding something to wear as she runs through the list of things she needs to get done.

Getting in to the office earlier than usual is great. Getting to catch up on work she didn't get done yesterday and starting today's a good beginning for it to be a good productive day. Hearing Jess arrive she gets up to meet her at the assistant’s desk. "Morning Jess." 

"Good morning Miss Luthor. How are you feeling?" Jess asks happily as she takes her coat off and hangs it on the coat rack. 

"Much better than yesterday thank goodness. I was just looking for the file on the new prototype they're working on for the hospital and I can't find it." Lena says smiling as her assistant sets everything up on her desk for the day. 

"I have that right here. They dropped an updated one off yesterday afternoon and they also wanted to know what chip they should use. Apparently today's the day to install and they need to know." Lena hums as she takes the file looking at the new notes and adjustments they've made. Her eye catching the date on top 10th of October.

Swallowing harshly, her brain kicks in to overdrive. "I'll ring them and let them know." 

Shutting her office doors she leans back against them as she tries to get her breathing under control. Grabbing her phone she checks her calendar. "Shit." She whispers just before her stomach rolls and she dashes to the bathroom. As she vomits she feels tears spring to her eyes. "Oh god, this can't be happening." She says to herself as she heaves again and then slumps against the wall.

Five minutes later she composes herself and makes sure she looks put together again before walking to her desk and calls Jess in. 

"Yes Miss Luthor?" 

"I need you to do me a huge favour. And what I ask cannot be said to anyone. I'd do it myself but I don't particularly want to be seen or have my picture taken." Lena says trying to hold eye contact with Jess as she feels her hands fidget under her desk. Jess nods her head and Lena's eyebrow raises.

"Oh sorry, yes. Whatever you need I can get for you. Quietly."

"I need you to go and buy me a ..." Lena trails off as her eyes pick a spot behind Jess' head. "I need you to buy me a pregnancy test." 

Lena sees the flash of shock go over Jess' face before it disappears. "Of course. Right away." Lena leans down to grab her wallet.

"Here's some cash. Probably just get me a 3 pack please." She mumbles out at the end. 

 

* * *

 

 

3 pregnancy tests lined up next to each other. 3 sets of double lines. 3 positive tests. 

Pregnant. A baby. A half alien half human. Growing inside her.

Tears fall as a million and one thoughts run through her mind. Pregnant with Kara Zor-El Danvers baby.

Growing like a weed.

This was not part of her plan. She'd never thought she would find someone to love her let alone be pregnant with said person’s child. 

How is this possible? They've been careful. Except that one time. The first time.

She looks down when her phone beeps. Taking a breath she looks at the fourth test. The one Jess picked up on a whim that estimates how far along you are. 

EST. 6-7 wks.

Barking out a laugh she covers her mouth. One is all it takes. So the first time they sleep together she gets pregnant. 

A tiny baby. Growing like a weed. In her apparently very fertile womb.

A thought flashes through her mind. 'I'm going to have to tell Kara.'

Her office phone cracks as she hers Jess’ voice as though she’s talking to someone before her door flies open. Acting on instinct she sweeps her arm across her desk shoving the tests in to the top draw. But as luck would have it one misses and skids across the floor tapping the glass pane behind her. Looking up she sees none other than Alex Danvers walking in, her eyes jumping to the floor behind Lena and back.

Standing up and moving slightly to the right and hoping to god she is hiding the test on the floor. “A-Alex, how can I help you?” she notices Alex is not quite making eye contacting with her. Probably still scarred from the other night.

“I was in the neighborhood and was asked to come and see if you could come by the DEO and help Winn with something.” Alex rolls her shoulders and Lena watches as Agent Danvers comes too and Alex Danvers, future aunt slips away.

Coughing to hide her shaking at the aunty thought Lena looks down and nods. “Of course. I can bring my tablet and get-.” She cuts off as Alex takes a step to her right. “Get some-.” Another two steps. “Reading while I-.“ She steps in front of Alex as she makes it around Lena’s desk. “While I help with whatever you need. What are you doing?” Lena challenges.

Lena swallows as Alex’s eyes drop behind her and back up to find intense green. “You dropped your pregn- Oh my you’re pregna-:” She cut off from yelling as a pale hand clamps over her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena’s hand is slowly removed from Alex’s shocked face. “Inside voice please.” Lena murmurs before squatting down to pick up the fallen test.

Alex watches Lena as her mouth continues to open and close as she tries to think of something to say. Watching Lena fiddle with the test and her eyes cast down. “Pregnant. Wow.” Is Alex can say as her head bobs up and down, trying to wrap her head around this news. “D-Do you know roughly how far along?” 

“It says 6 to 7 weeks. So I’m going to guess it was the first time we… you know. Although I did take the morning after pill but I guess that didn’t exactly work.” Lena continues as everything hits her. “And of course it wouldn’t because something like this always happens. Life can’t just stay still for a while. No! I can’t just be happy for two seconds of my life without something throwing a wrench in that.” Lena laughs harshly feeling tears welling in her eyes, turning away to put the test in the top draw with the others. Alex opens her mouth. “And now I feel horrible because it’s a baby and it’s not even born, it’s done nothing to deserve any negativity. A baby that’s going to be half me and half Kara. A Luthor and a Super.”

“The best Luthor though.” Alex says trying to calm Lena down.

Lena whirls on Alex making her step back. “I know nothing about children. I’ve never even held one. What am I going to do Alex?”

“First of all, I need you to calm down. Take a seat.” She guides Lena down into her chair. “I’m just going to check your pulse.” Picking up a delicate wrist Alex looks at her watch and starts counting. “Okay take a deep breath and release. You need to get your heart rate down a bit.”

“How am I supposed to calm down? I just found out I’m pregnant with Kara’s baby. We haven’t even been dating two months.”

Alex scoffs. “You two were pretty much, I guess courting is the right word for what you two were doing before you FINALLY hooked up. So you’ve pretty much been together for two years. It was the slowest slowburn to watch. Ever!” Alex says getting a smile from Lena. “And you’ve got so many people in your corner now. Everyone is going to love this baby.” Alex gets down to Lena’s level. “I mean if you’re umm. I-If you’re keeping it of course.” Alex stumbles.

Lena looks shocked. She hadn’t even thought about it. “I’m keeping it. I-I wouldn’t. I couldn’t do that. I may not know anything but I couldn’t do that.” She watches as Alex lets out a breath.

“Oh my god. I’m going to be an aunt. Maggie and I are going to be aunts.” Alex smile is face splitting. “Mums going to flip.”

“I’m trying to think how Kara will react. We’ve never discussed children so…”

“She’s going to be ecstatic. Like annoyingly so. You’re going to be driven crazy.” Alex smirks. “When are you going to tell her?”

“Oh, I haven’t thought that far a head first.” Lena’s brow furrows as she starts thinking of how to tell Kara.

“Okay well while you think on that do you mind if I draw some blood just to check if everything is alright with you?” Alex asks standing up. “I’ve got a med bag in the car, unless you want to go to your doctor.” She says chucking her thumb over her shoulder.

“Sure. That’s fine. I think its better going through the DEO considering my baby is half kryptonian.” Lena says cracking a smile.

“Yeah I think so too. Alright I’ll be back in a minute.” Alex makes her way to the doors before stopping and turning back to Lena. “Congratulations baby mama.” Alex says winking as she leaves seeing Lena laugh and shake her head.

Alex walks quickly to the elevator smiling at Jess on the way passed. “Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.” She whispers to herself pressing the elevator button repeatedly.

 

* * *

 

Kara: ‘You okay? Your heart is racing.’

Lena’s heart swells, of course Kara would be checking in. Ever since that bomb scare a month ago she checks in or listens to Lena’s heartbeat. Kara thought it was an invasion of privacy but Lena, she loved that Kara cared that much.

Lena: ‘Yes. Just doing a little running around.’

Kara: ‘XXX’

She knows it’s a lie but she doesn’t exactly want to tell Kara over text what’s going on. Lena doesn’t think Kara will react badly to the news but she’s not 100% sure. It’s not like they were trying to fall pregnant.

Alex strides back in with a black gym looking bag over her shoulder and phone to her ear. “Yeah. We’ll be about a half hour. Just helping Lena with something. Awesome, I’ll see you in there. Love you too.”

“Plans with the wife?”

“She was bringing me morning tea. I didn’t get a chance to eat this morning, had an early call in.” Alex answers coming around Lena’s desk and placing the bag on the floor. “So I’m just going to give you a quick check up and draw some blood and I’ll just run all the usual tests for a pregnancy while I’m at it. And I can schedule for you to come in and have a scan when you tell Kara.”

“Won’t it be too small to pick up?”

“We could do an internal scan if we can’t see anything the external scan, totally up to you. It’s just to check the heartbeat and everything.” Alex answers as she attaches a blood pressure cuff and stethoscope.

“H-heartbeat? What if Kara hears it before I can tell her? She always finds mine to check in. What if she already knows?” Lena freaks out again.

“Woah, it’s okay. It’s probably faint and she probably wouldn’t notice if she doesn’t know to look for it.” Alex calmly explains bringing out the blood drawing kit. “Did you come up with how you’re going to tell her?”

Lena smiles to herself before explaining what she found on the internet to tell Kara. “Wow. She’ll absolutely love it. I also know she will love this pretty awesome surprise.” Squeezing Lena’s hand in reassurance before withdrawing Lena’s blood.

“I laughed when I saw it but it’s actually kind of perfect.” Lena sighs as Alex sticks a band aid on her arm.

“When was the last time you ate?” Alex asks and writes down Lena’s answer. “Okay, you’re all set. You still want to come in to the DEO or you’ll come in later?”

“I’m having lunch with Kara so I’ll come in with her around 130.” Lena says rolling her shirt back down her arm.

“Sounds good. I’ll let you know when the results come in.” Alex packs up her bag and sits it on her shoulder and giving Lena a smile.

“Alex, thank you. I- um thank you for calming me down and everything.” Lena says waving her hand around at the word everything.

“Anytime, besides you’re family now. You’re stuck with the Danvers… even before you were pregnant.” Alex smiles as she leaves the office.

Lena lets out a shuddering breath as a hand rests on top of her lower stomach. “You are going to be so loved.”

 

* * *

 

Jess steps into the office. “Yes Miss Luthor?”

“After today I think you can just call me Lena. I need another tiny favour.” Lena smiles holding her fingers a centimetre apart.

“Of course mi- Lena. Name it.” Jess says eagerly and jots down what Lena asks. ”I’m on it. So I’m guessing its good news considering what I’m buying?”

“After a mini freak out, yes it is great news Jess. Now, I’ve just got to tell Kara.”

“Well congratulations, Lena.” Jess beams.

“Thanks. While you’re out you can get lunch for yourself, on me of course.” Handing over her card before jess leaves.

Printing off one more thing for Kara’s surprise she puts it in an envelope along with her pregnancy test and sticks them in her bag. Seeing she has an hour before Kara rocks up she has just enough time to look into the R&D project that needs approving.

 

* * *

 

"I am starving!" Kara exclaims as she struts into Lena's office.

"I saw you've had a busy morning. You've been all over the news." Lena says signing her last signature for now. "And I'm done and ready to eat too."

"Sweet! I can't wait for you to see what we found. Alex said you were coming in to the DEO after lunch." Kara skips over to Lena and holds out her hand. Pale fingers lace in hers and she pulls Lena to her feet. "Hey." She whispers before kissing plump lips. 

"Hey yourself." Lena grins going in for another kiss. "I just have to pack up my bag and laptop and we can go. What do you feel like for lunch?"

"I'm feeling a burger or three today. Do you want to eat down buy the water?" Kara asks excitedly.

"I actually know just the place." Lena grabs her coat as Kara picks up her bag for her. 

"Flying or driving today?"

"Driving I think. My stomach still isn't quite right from yesterday." They leave the office and Lena write a note for Jess on her desk.

"You sure you're alright to go out then?" Kara asks worriedly as she rest a hand on Lena's stomach.

Heart starting to pound as Kara’s hand doesn't move she swallows and nods. "Yes I'm fine I just don't think I could handle flying right now."

"As long as you're sure." Kara nods and they make their way to the exit. "So what's this place you're taking me too?"

"An Irish pub."

 

* * *

 

"I think I'm actually going to explode." Kara groans as she rubs her food baby as she lays the passenger seat back in Lena's car as they head to DEO. 

Lena shakes her head. "I told you not to order a side of potato skins."

"But they were soooo good." Kara whines as she waves to the guard as Lena swipes her access card to the car park.

"You also didn't have to finish my meal." Kara just scoffs and gets out of the car.

"I’ve been wanting to tell you about this for a couple of weeks but it had to be on the hush hush."

“Does this have anything to do with you disappearing for a day? And got a story published about selling human slaves.” Lena asks raising an eyebrow in question as they wait for the elevator.

“Maybe.” Kara murmurs waiting for Lena to step in the elevator first. “You're going to have your mind blown after seeing this tech though, Lena.”

"More than you blew my mind the other day?" Lena husks in Kara’s ear as they start going up. She watches as the blonde stutters and goes bright red before she’s pinned against the mirror wall, barely gasping before lips are pressed to hers.

Letting out a moan Lena brings her fingers to Kara’s neck holding her in place. Pink tongue nudging in between painted lips as strong fingers travel down ribs before coming around to her ass and squeezing once pulling their hips together tightly. Kara pulls back just before the doors open whispering. “Maybe I’ll blow it tonight…” And she's pulling a dazed Lena out after her and towards Alex.

"Alex! You will not believe this!" Kara exclaims coming right up to her sister. 

Alex's eyes go from Kara to Lena and back before smiling excitedly. "What?"

"Lena just took me to the BEST place for lunch." Kara says happily and Alex's whole body slumps.

"Oh. Cool." She turns back to monitors in front of her.

"What did you think I was going to say?" Kara asks scrunching her nose up.

"Obviously something more exciting than food, darling." Lena smirks as her eyes go between sisters as her phone rings. "Hello Jess." She answers walking away to a quiet corner. "Yes, thank you so much. Could you just drop it off with my doorman? Alright thank you, see you tomorrow." Lena hangs up, taking a deep breath she turns back to Alex and Kara just as Winn bounds into the room.

"Lena! Two words. Quantum entanglement!"

Lena gasps as excitement fills her eyes. "No way!"

 

* * *

 

Alex pulls Lena away from Winn and in to her lab and shuts the door. “I figured while Kara and Maggie are out dealing with that bank robbery we can talk about your blood tests.” Alex says looking down at her tablet. “Everything looks great. About 7 weeks along as you suspected. Your other test results haven’t come through yet.”

Lena nods. “Now as much as I would love to be your doctor I’m not fully qualified for this.” Alex laughs. “We’ve got Doctor Amelia Hamilton here if you wanted to continue to go through the DEO for your pregnancy or you can go through your doctor but we would have to get her to sign a NDA.”

“Umm, I-I’m…” Lena shakes her head.

Alex takes Lena’s hand. “No rush though. You can decide when you’ve told Kara and everything.” Lena’s shoulders drop in relief.

“I’m telling her tonight. I’ve got it all planned out.”

“I can’t wait to hear how it goes.” Alex beams as they make their way out to Kara walking an alien in hand cuffs and handing her over to an agent

“You ready to head home?” Kara asks when she returns dressed in her button up shirt and chinos and kissing Lena’s cheek.

“Yes, I am feeling exhausted right now and hungry.” Lena rests a hand on her stomach as it makes a tiny growl.

“I ordered pot stickers while I was changing. What do you feel like?”

“I’ve got food at home.”

“Perfect. You guys want to join?” Kara asks Alex.

“Ah, no we’ve got plans tonight sorry.” Alex says looking away from her pouting sister.

“We do?” Maggie asks in confusion.

“Yup, it’s a surprise.” Alex says beaming at Maggie. “Bye you two. Call me if you need me!” She calls out as Kara and Lena head for the elevator.

 

* * *

 

Changed into sweats and a loose shirt Lena lets out a shuddering breath as she places the pregnancy test inside the box before placing the lid back on top. Smiling to herself she can feel tears form in her eyes as she thinks about how much this is going to change everything.

Heading for her lounge room she finds Kara relaxed in sweats and an old shirt waiting for her with two wine glasses. "I poured the rest of that wine from the other night." Kara says smiling.

Shaking her head clear she sits down and turns to Kara. “I-I um have a present for you.”

“Is it the box George gave you?” Kara asks happily.

Lena can’t help but laugh. “Yes and I know you’ve been dying to ask about it. So here.” Kara sits up straight taking the box Lena hands to her. “Wait. It isn’t like an anniversary or anything is it? I didn’t miss anything?”

“No this was a surprise for me as well.” Lena says watching Kara fiddle with the ribbon. “Just, I... I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kara presses a kiss to Lena’s forehead before untying the ribbon and pulling the lid off.

Heart beating wildly in her chest Lena watches as Kara’s forehead crinkles in confusion as she pulls the tinniest supersuit from the box and looks at Lena. “There’s more.” She murmurs and Kara turns to the card and pulls it out.

“Every hero needs a side kick, yours will be arriving May 2018.” Kara whispers to herself before looking at the last think in the box. Kara freezes. Lena holds her breath as she feels her hands shake nervously and all moisture leaves her mouth.

Kara swallows as she picks up the test and looks back and forth from the card to the test. Lena waits, watches as a tear drops from blue eyes. “For real?” She croaks out turning to face Lena.

Feeling her own eyes water she nods. “Got the blood tests to prove it.”Kara feels her heart nearly bursting so she quickly puts everything in the box and places it on the coffee table before enveloping Lena in a full body hug. Both women dropping back into the couch as Kara peppers Lena in kisses anywhere she can get to before a sob is ripped from her throat. “You okay?” Lena murmurs into Kara’s neck.

“Happy crying.” Kara says pulling back and cupping pale cheeks. “A baby?” Lena nods before Kara kisses her with everything she has, both finding it difficult as massive smiles take over their faces. Kissing pink lips one last time Kara begins her decent down a slim neck and across collarbones. Moving further down, she unbuttons Lena’s shirt as she goes revealing more and more alabaster skin. Lena opening her legs to make room kissing a sternum and bare breasts, kissing down a warm soft belly before stopping and running kisses along the waist band of Lena’s sweats before nuzzling into the soft skin before looking up to find loving green eyes. “I love you so much.”

Raking fingers through blonde hair Lena returns the sentiment as she feels her tears fall. “Can you hear a heartbeat?”

Kara shakes her head. “I want to hear it with you for the first time.” Kara says kissing Len’s lower stomach one more time before she stands and scoops Lena up in to her arms and walks into Lena’s room, wine forgotten on the coffee table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed. im not sure if im happy with it but i posted anyways... sorry for the mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

A trail of clothes form a line to the bed. Laying Lena on her back Kara hooks her fingers in Lena's black underwear and pulls them down smooth legs. Quickly followed by her own underwear she hops on the bed, mouths melding together Kara settles between Lena open legs. She can feels Lena's nipple pebble under her own as Kara grinds into the hips below her. Kisses trail to Lena's pulse point as she manoeuvres a leg over so one of Lena's pale thighs is between her own and grinds down. "Fuck." Lena gasps out at the wetness she already feels.

Strong fingers slide down Lena's free leg, fingers hooking behind her knee Kara brings it up to lock around her hip opening Lena more. 

Lips finding each other again Kara moans as her fingers find slick heat. "Seems I'm not the only one that's soaking." She murmurs making Lena chuckle. 

"Darling, you always make me wet." Lena says finding watery blue eyes looking down at her, cupping Kara’s cheek and running her thumb over soft lips. "What’s wrong?" 

"You're giving me something I never thought I'd have." Kara whispers kissing Lena's palm. "I know we didn't plan this but you're giving me a family. You and little super in there." Kara caresses Lena's lower stomach. "And I'm so happy you chose me. I just, I love you so much." Kara kisses Lena, her tongue pushing passed parted lips as fingers run down a soaking slit gathering wetness. As Lena's tongue enters her mouth, Kara finds a sopping entrance and plunges three fingers all the way in and curling, feeling more wetness gush out.

Lena's walls tighten straight away pulling Kara in more. "Oh god, that feels good." Lena moans, gyrating her hips. Taking the hint Kara begins to pump in and out as she brings herself down to slide along Lena's thigh. Pace picking up as Lena's hands tighten on her shoulders. 

Enveloping a sensitive nipple in her mouth, Lena arches her back off the bed. Bringing her thumb up Kara starts lazy circles around Lena's clit. Kara's free hand settles on an erratic hip and guides Lena back into a smooth rhythm, kissing across Lena's chest, giving attention to the neglected nipple.

She can feel she’s drenching Lena's thigh as grinds herself down on it with every thrust into Lena, bringing herself closer and closer.

Lena brings a hand up tangling in blonde locks as the other travels down to slip between her thigh and Kara’s centre. Faltering in her thrusts Kara lifts slightly before sinking down on two pale fingers. Moaning loudly Kara begins thrusting feeling Lena’s fingers go deeper and Lena’s palm hitting her swollen clit each time she thrusts forward.  

"Harder." Lena grounds out feeling Kara's thumb pick up the pace as her fingers start to curl on each thrust. "Yesss." Lena moans feeling pressure build with her orgasm. 

Kara loses herself in the Lena feeling her fingers getting pulled in more and more, sliding on the ridges inside before hitting her G-spot. Adding more pressure to her thumb she feels the beginning tremors of Lena's orgasm, herself not far behind. Smirking to herself, she vibrates her thumb as she presses down.

Lena feels more pressure building before realising what's happening, eyes widening as she tightens her hold in blonde locks. "Kar-" she cuts herself off her walls clamp on Kara's fingers and her body stiffens. 

Still pumping and grinding, Kara pulls her face from Lena’s breasts in confusion before she feels gushes of wetness against thigh. Looking between them she watches Lena’s taught body in ecstasy as she squirts everywhere. One final grind on Lena's hand and she follows suit, her body shuddering as she comes undone.

Slowing her thrusts Kara slowly milks every ounce of pleasure from Lena as Lena’s jelly leg slips from her hip, watching as Lena jolts every now and then. Placing one last kiss on parted lips she lifts her hips feeling Lena’s fingers slip from herself before pulling her own from Lena and licking them clean.

Eyes still closed Lena can feels Kara staring. Cracking a green eye open it trails down a perfect body atop her following perky breasts down a washboard abs pointing into a perfect v and then very wet thighs. Lifting her head she notices the sheets didn’t fair well either. "Was that all from me?" Lena croaks.

Chuckling, Kara nods. "Yup." She finishes with a pop. "And it was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Before Lena can do or say anything Kara has settled between pale thighs and takes a long swipe and pushing her tongue inside. "Jesus!" Moaning as her fingers tangle in blonde locks again.

 

* * *

 

 

Thighs tremble on either side of Lena's head as she slips two fingers into quivering velvet heat feeling her own clit being sucked into a warm mouth. Moaning into Kara’s centre and feeling Kara moan at the vibrations in return. It was a deliciously addictive cycle.

Switching her mouth and fingers she pushes her tongue into Kara feeling her walls tighten. Bringing fingers around to a throbbing clit Lena rubs tight circles. Feeling Kara's body tremble above her Lena doubles her efforts and is rewarded with a load moan and a gush into her mouth making Kara suck firmly on her clit bringing her over the edge just seconds after Kara. Flopping to Lena's left Kara flips herself laying a kiss to Lena's stomach and then waiting lips. "I think that's a new record, I counted nine." 

"Mmm. I made double digits. Eleven for me. It was almost like you were trying to get me pregnant again." They both laugh, Lena laying on her side to face Kara fully. "I can't believe we made a baby." She rests her hand on her stomach. Kara brings her hand down too. "It's been a whirlwind of a day."

"I'm still in awe. I hope they have your eyes. Do you want a boy or a girl?" 

"To be honest I never thought I'd have children but once I found out about this little super I can't think of anything I want more, then with you. I don't care if they're a boy or girl just as long as they're healthy. You have a preference?"

"Same as you. Happy and healthy. And I want you happy and healthy too."

Silence surrounds them as they stare at each other smiling, Kara’s fingers tracing patterns on Lena's stomach. 

Lena leans forward kissing Kara. "Shall we change the sheets and then shower?"

"You go start the shower and I'll change the sheets and then join you." 

"Thank you."

 

* * *

 

 

Thunder rumbles across the sky making Kara jolt awake. Frowning she looks around the room before realising it was the thunder that woke her. Turning her head she lays eyes on a slumbering Lena, laying on her stomach with her mouth slightly open and her arm stretched out across Kara’s ribs. Reaching over to pull a sheet over a naked back and pushing black wisps of hair behind an ear.

This woman she loves more than anything is carrying her baby. They're going to have a little baby. A tiny person with 10 fingers and 10 toes. 

She feels hers heart accelerate as she thinks of all the things she going to need to learn. Books, she's going to have to read lots of books. Nursery, they're going to have but furniture and toys, clothes. The list in Kara’s mind gets longer and the longer it gets the more get heart races. Jumping out of bed and speeding into her suit Kara sits by Lena brushing her cheek. "I'm going on patrol, I'll be back soon."

"Mmkay."Lena mumbles. "Say hi to Alex for me. Love you." Lena says reaching over for Kara's pillow and hugging it to her chest.

Laughing, Kara leans down again kissing a cheek. "Love you too." Before she races out of the balcony.

Smiling and waving at a dishevelled Alex while she waits for it to be unlocked. "I was expecting you hours ago." Alex whispers closing the window after Kara floats in.

"We were busy." Kara answers, her cheeks going pink. 

"Mmhhmm. Tea?" Kara nods. "Were you trying to make baby number two?”

"Ha ha. But seriously I'm having baby. Lena's pregnant. I never thought I'd get to be-" Kara breaks off as she lets out a shuddering breath. "She's giving me everything. I feel like I'm getting my world back, Alex."

Alex smiles trying not to cry at her sisters words. Pulling Kara into her she holds her tightly. "I'm so happy and so proud. You and Lena are gonna be great." Kara just squeezes back. “And Maggie and I are going to be here for you two every step of the way.”

Pouring two cups of tea, Alex makes her way to the couch, Kara plopping down beside her. "I'm gonna be a mum." Kara whispers into her cup. “There’s so much I have to do. Reading, probably fly out to the fortress and collect anything they have on kryptonian babies. We have to buy furniture too." The sisters sit there in silence. They hear Maggie roll over in bed before letting out a sigh. 

"Should I move in to Lena's or should we get a new place? Should I give up my place now or rent it out to someone else. Oh my god, should I propose??" Kara asks as her brain fires off new ideas every second.

Grabbing Kara’s hand Alex gets her attention. "Okay. One thing at a time. You've got 7 months to prepare for little ones arrival." Kara takes a deep breath, nodding. "Talk to Lena about your living situation and if you’re thinking about proposing just because she's preg-" 

"I already have a ring." Kara says picking imaginary lint off her skirt.

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"I have a ring already, I also thought about a bracelet but I think I'll stick to the ring. I like earth's custom of the ring." Kara rambles on before looking up. 

“How long have you had this ring?"

"Oh you know… just like a month." Kara shrugs mumbling.

"A month!" Alex shouts and the hear Maggie sit up. "Sorry baby. Go back to sleep, I’m just talking to Kara."

"I just... I love her. She is my world and I want to spend eternity with her."

"Well there's still no rush to propose straight away. So take your time to plan it or wait for the right time." Alex finishes her tea, placing her cup on the coffee table. "I'm going to be an aunt!" She squeals quietly while shaking Kara’s arm. 

Kara laughs. “Maybe you should start working on a cousin for our little super."

"Woah calm down. There's no rush." Alex says freaking out just thinking about it. "We're only just talking about moving to a bigger place so one step at a time." 

"Alright alright. But I'm just preparing you for when Eliza finds out about the baby. She'll be asking when you’re going to give her grand babies."

"Oh god, don't remind me." Alex groans. 

"I want to get back to Lena. We have an ultrasound in..." She checks her phone 3:30am. "Yikes. Four and a half hours. Get some sleep and we'll see you at the DEO. Thanks for the tea." 

Alex shakes her head as Kara flies out the window. Crawling into bed, Maggie scoots closer. "I thought we were going to get a dog first before any baby talk?" 

Alex scoffs kissing her forehead. "Go to sleep, sleepy head."

 

* * *

 

 

Lena reaches over and places a gentle hand on top of Kara’s bouncing knee. "Sorry." Kara murmurs sheepishly.

"It's okay darling, you were just shaking the bed and I'm still a bit queasy." 

Kara looks at Lena's slightly more pale face. Trailing her fingers down Lena's cheek. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Mmmm, I'm usually still at home at this time. It's just morning sickness." Lena swallows closing her eyes. "I read that it last the first trimester, sometimes the whole pregnancy. But I've got my fingers crossed it's only the first trimester."

"I love you and you’re amazing." Kara says getting a smile in return before a grimace appeared as another wave of nausea hit.

"Sorry ladies, someone needed stitches but I'm all yours now." Dr. Hamilton smiled rushing in to the room and closing the door. 

"No problem, doc." Kara says happily, clasping Lena’s hand.

"So." Dr. Hamilton sits on a stool and rolls over to the couple as she grabs a folder and flicks to the last page. "You're definitely pregnant." She smiles as she looks at Lena. "Everything looks great in your blood work Agent Danvers did. Before we get started on the ultrasound I just wanted to talk about bringing in your OB/GYN, Dr. Montgomery. While I feel confident with being your doctor I'd still feel better if we brought in a baby doc too and her being the best at what she does, I just want you and the baby healthy and safe but that also means we'll have to bring her in on your secret identity Kara." 

"It's fine with me but it's Kara’s choice." Lena answers smiling.

"Whatever you think is best for Lena and the little super." Kara says nodding and kissing Lena's hand.

"Excellent, I’ve talked to J’onn about bringing her in so I'll give her a call later today." Amelia scribbles something down. "Alright let's get started. If you could unbutton your pants for me and lay back we can see your little super." 

Dr. Hamilton wheels the ultrasound machine over, tucks a towel into Lena's pants and grabs a bottle. "This might be a bit cold." Squirting the gel onto Lena's lower stomach. "I'm just going to do some measurements and determine how far a long you are and then we can try and hear the heartbeat." 

As Dr. Hamilton picks up the ultrasound wand Lena's heart starts to race as the gel is spread. "You okay, hon?"

Lena smiles looking at Kara. "Just nervously excited." 

"Me too!" Kara murmurs before kissing painted red lips.

"Are you ready to see your 7 wks & 2 day old baby?" Amelia asks as the couple whips their heads to the screen. "Here we have your little super."

Lena gasps and Kara feels her eyes begin to water immediately. The tiny little dot Amelia pointed to is their little super. Both woman lean in closer with wonder and amazement on their faces. "That's our baby." Lena whispers and turns to Kara just as lips find hers. They both taste salt as their years mix together.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Kara says between kisses.

As Lena and Kara pull themselves together, Amelia prints off two pictures and starts to move the wand around. "I'm just going to see if I can get a heartbeat here but don't be alarmed if we can't because it might be too early for it to be picked up. We can always do an internal ultrasound if you want."

The room is silent as both women barely move while looking at the screen waiting. After a minute a fast thump thump thump can be heard throughout the room. Water works start again as Kara let's out happy sob and Lena is just stunned into silence. It's finally hitting her that they're going to have a baby. It's actually real. She can her its heart beating fast and strong. 

Her free hand coming up to cover her mouth as she feels her tears start to fall from happiness.

"I'll give you two some privacy. You can use this to clean your stomach and these are for the both of you." Amelia hands a towel and the pictures to Lena before stepping out of the room.

Heartbeat playing on a loop as they stare at the screen in silence. Kara takes the towel from Lena and cleans of her stomach before placing a kiss on pale skin and then finding Lena's lips again.

Pulling Kara closer as her tongue pushes passed soft lips, getting lost in the feeling of one another. Kara draws patterns on Lena's stomach before her fingers dip into her underwear.

Gasping, Lena pulls back shaking her head with a smile. "As much as I love where your mind is going it’s not happening in here." Kara pouts as she pulls out of navy lace. "And I'm about to pee myself from the amount of water I had to drink for this ultrasound." Kara pulls Lena from the bed to stand, Lena hands over the pictures Dr. Hamilton gave her before making a quick escape to the bathroom.

Looking at the picture Kara reads the measurements. "Wow, 5 millimeters long." She murmurs to herself. "Hey honey, it looks so...alien." Kara smirks as she yells through the door to Lena and waits for a reply. 

Door swinging open Lena arches an eyebrow as Kara loses her inner battle and burst out laughing at her own joke, Lena just smiling and shaking her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes. hope you enjoyed xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! so sorry its been a while. Me and my baby boy have been playing tag with sickness so that's been fun... not. anyways here is a quick update. i'm not really happy with it, its really just a filler but hopefully you enjoy :)

Addison Montgomery stares at the tight ass of the agent in front of her as the elevator takes them up. "So what is this place again?"

"DEO ma'am." The agent replies turning towards her and smiling his pearly whites.

The elevator dings their arrival as Addison murmurs to herself. "Right."

Following Mchotty in to the main area she's greeted by a smiling Lena Luthor.

"Lena." Addison smiles leaning in and kissing Lena's cheek.

"Addy. Thank you so much for coming on such short notice. 

"Very cloak and dagger I must say." Just as she finishes commotion breaks out in front of them and they watch as agents run in all directions before the balcony doors open and in comes Supergirl with a thrashing blue alien tied up with what looks like cable wire. Agents surround them before J'onn walks up and takes the alien by the arm.

"Mr. Novice, causing trouble again I see. That was your third and final chance." He growls escorting him towards lock up. 

Kara dusts herself off as she looks up to see Lena. Smile plastered on her face she bounces over and kisses waiting lips. "Mm morning. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I didn't know you'd be in here this morning." Lena reaches over to wipe dust off her cape opening her mouth to reply. "Is everything okay?" Kara whispers worried, left hand going to Lena's stomach before stopping herself. They decided to keep it on the down low for as long as possible. Wanting to hit the 3 month mark at least. 

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to meet Addy here for her first visit." Lena gestures behind Kara.

Spinning around Kara is meet with a raised eyebrow from the woman Lena gestured too. "Oh wow. How rude of me. Hi, nice to meet you." She holds out her hand.

"Supergirl." Addison says shaking her hand. "Addison Montgomery, pleased to meet you."

"Why don't we all make our way to my office?" Dr. Hamilton says making her way towards the group, noticing agents are watching them closely with curiosity.

 

* * *

 

 

Exiting the office, Kara and Lena make their way to the elevators. "I've got that insufferable meeting with Morgan Edge this morning about new developments he has planned, hopefully Jess has my coffee waiting for me." Lena says as she types away on her phone.

"I think James is going to that meeting too. Something about rebuilding after the almost invasion 8 months ago."

"That's the one. I’m really dreading it, on top of that I permanently feel queasy but I’m getting used to it, sadly." Lena smiles leaning in to kiss the corner of Kara’s mouth. "I'll talk or see you later. I love you." 

"Love you too and take it easy please." She says eyes moving to Lena's stomach before connecting with green.

Winking, Lena smiles as the elevator doors close.

 

* * *

 

 

"Damn it!" Lena curses as she makes her way in to the bathroom, just in time to throw up. "Fucking hell." Lena groans as she wiped her mouth before flushing and washing her hands. 

After Edge ripped in to her about being a Luthor and getting good press from Catco having to listen to him rave about himself. The meeting finally ended and she had made a beeline for the bathroom as everyone exited the board room. All she can think is its making her look weak, everybody thinking she's probably crying in the bathroom.

Now extra pissed off she cleans herself up and exits the bathroom spotting James Olsen leaning against the opposite wall.

Standing up straight, he gives her a smile. "You okay?"

"Fine, James. I just haven't been feeling well and my stomach turned at an inopportune time." Lena answers as she holds her head high. "Did you want a lift? Catco is on the way."

"Tt would be great, thank you." Smiling, James falls into step next to Lena. "So Kara said Thanksgiving is at yours this year. Are you prepared for her decorating?"

Rolling her eyes and smiling, Lena laughs. "She's already started actually. I didn't realise the amount of effort she puts into it but I don't mind. Whatever makes her happy." James just smiles as the exit the building.

 

* * *

 

 

It's been a hell of a couple of days as Lena collapses on to her bed, still in her work clothes. Closing her eyes she just lays there breathing in and out calmly as she thinks over the events. 

She's hardly seen Kara since their morning at the DEO with a spike in rogue aliens and Catco being sold. L corp getting ready to release its new tech for the children's Hospital and on top of all that she's done everything with a permanent queasy feeling.

Hearing the front door open and paper bag rustling as Kara enters her apartment she groans as she pulls herself up in to sitting position before getting to her feet.

"Hey, I got Thai tonight because I didn't want to cook and I figured you didn't want to either. After the couple of days we've both had I need it. I still haven't figured out a solution for Catco but I don't really want to think about that tonight, I just wan-"

"I did something!" Lena blurts out stopping Kara from talking and unpacking dinner.

"okaayyy. What did you do?" 

"I sorted the Morgan Edge Catco problem." Lena watches as Kara’s face lights up, rounding the kitchen bench and wrapping her arms around Lena.

"How??" Kara asks excitedly.

"I bought it instead." 

Kara laughs. "Lena." She scoffs. "Are you kidding?" Kara asks seriously taking in Lena's serious look. "You're not kidding. Wha- ho- are you sure you...?"

"I thought about it and don't worry I won't be taking on more stress. I've got someone to take over L corp while I learn the ins and outs of Catco. I’m happy to let James continue to run it, obviously I’m on a limited time table." She gestured to her still flat stomach.

"You're going to be my boss? Sexy boss." Kara murmurs pulling Lena towards her again. "Hey boss lady." She wriggles her eyebrows getting a full belly laugh from Lena. 

"You're not allowed to call me that... Outside of this apartment." Lena giggles.

"Deal!" Kara captures Lena’s lips as she lifts her onto the kitchen bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it was short but that's all i got at the moment. just a filler sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara finds Lena face down on the bed clad in a red lace bra and her jeans.   
  
"You okay, hun?" She gets a mumble in reply. "I’m sorry, what?"  
  
"I can't do up my jeans!" Lena grumbles as she rolls onto her back.  
  
Kara traces Lena's pale body with her eyes. Licking her lips as she takes in full breasts encased in red and all the way down to a tiny protruding tummy. Walking and leaning over her Kara kisses each collar bone before making her way to creamy breasts and then continuing down. Kneeling between jean clad legs Kara stares at Lena's little bump with a smile.   
  
"Are you annoyed by this tiny little bump?"   
  
Slim fingers brush through blonde locks before grabbing a fist full. "Your child has interfered with me wanting to wear the jeans I picked out two weeks ago for today."   
  
"Oh, so it's my child when it's causing trouble." Kara scoffs with a playful smile.  
  
"Mmhhmm." Lena murmurs as lips drop kisses all over her lower stomach, making sure to kiss her random freckles. "Please don't start something you know we cannot finish because our guest will be here in just under an hour." Lena groans as she pulls on blonde hair.  
  
Taking the hint Kara laughs as she makes her way up Lena's body, making sure not to squash her. "Ten minutes is all I need." She whispers against naked lips and grinds her hips down.   
  
Gasping as she feels the definite bulge in Kara’s pants, Lena's legs wrap around slim hips. "Mmm I-I still have to get r-ready." Is whispered as she cants her own hips before pushing lightly on Kara's chest. "As much as I really want what's in your pants right now, we can't."  
  
"I know." Kara rest her forehead on Lena's as she gets herself under control. "I have a present for you." Kara stands as Lena's legs release her and she walks towards her draw.   
  
Leaning up on her elbows Lena watches Kara pull a box from the draw and pulling out a tiny bit of black elastic. "I saw this the other day when I was shopping." Kneeling between Lena's legs again Kara attaches the elastic to the button on her jeans before stretching to push a button through the button hole on the other end of the elastic band. "It gives you extra room around your growing bump so you can still wear your jeans." Kara finishes smiling proudly.   
  
Lena stands and zips her jeans as far as she can and laughs. "This is amazing! Thank you." She circles her arms around Kara’s neck and kisses her softly. She feels strong fingers draw patterns on her lower back as she watches blue eyes. "There's actually something I've been meaning to ask you." Kara nods with a smile. "I've been thinking and was wondering if you wanted to move in permanently? You've only been going home to get new clothes every week for the past 3 months."  
  
Kara pulls Lena into her more before capturing smiling lips before pushing Lena down onto the bed. Hovering above the brunette Kara smiles. "I was going to talk about this later tonight." Both women laugh. "I would love to move in with you."  
  
Lena tucks blonde stray hairs behind Kara’s ear and pulls the woman down, slim hips slipping perfectly between Lena’s thighs. "Good." she whispers before kissing along a strong jaw line. "Mmm how long until everyone gets here?"  
  
Kara looks to the side table at the clock. "Thirty minutes maybe." Before Kara can blink her backs on the mattress and Lena’s straddling her thighs as she toys with the button of Kara’s pants before popping it open.   
  
"Good, I won’t last long." She says cheekily pulling Kara’s pants down and groaning. "I really love when you wear Calvin Klein." Kara gets a laugh out before it turns into a gasp as pale fingers wrap around her stiffening cock.  
  
"Shit!" Kara bucks her hips upwards.  
  
Letting go, Lena shimmy’s down muscular legs while pulling Kara’s pants and underwear with her before tossing them behind her as she stand to shimmy out of her own jeans and underwear.  
  
Sitting up, Kara scoots to the edge pulling Lena between her legs and kisses along a smooth expanse. Kissing every inch of baby bump as she brings her fingers up to trail through sopping folds. "Rao, so wet and swollen already."  
  
Kara scoots back a foot, guiding Lena to straddle her lap resting on her bare thighs. Lena looks down between them to see Kara’s pulsing hard cock resting between them. "We won’t be able to sit like this soon." she murmurs catching blue eyes watching her. Kara unhooks Lena’s bra and gently pulls it off, heavy breasts free and nipples stiffing at the cool air.  
  
"Want a ride, boss lady?" Kara asks jokingly.  
  
"God yes!" Lena says missing Kara’s joke as she stands up on her knees before guiding Kara into her with a drawn out moan.  
  
"Lena! Oh- fuck you feel amazing."  
  
"Mmhhmm." Lena moans as she finds purchase on Kara’s shoulders and begins to lift herself before pushing down with a little more force. "Fuck!" She sucks in a breath before repeating.   
  
Kara reaches for pale hips and helps Lena find a rhythm. Watching as Lena throws her head back, breasts bouncing as she rides up and down. Capturing a rosy nipple and sucking, Kara feels Lena falter before her walls tighten. "I-I'm so close." Lena groans as she buries her hand at the nape of Kara’s neck. Kara lets go of her nipple with a pop as she begins to guide Lena faster.  
  
"Come Lena." Kara whispers in Lena’s neck before nipping Lena’s sweet spot behind her ear and she feel silk heat ripple around her as Lena comes apart above her. "That’s it, baby. i love you." Kara whispers as she helps slow Lena’s hips to a standstill so she can catch her breath.  
  
A minute passes in silence as Kara kisses a long Lena’s neck. "I love you too." she hears Lena breath in to her neck.  
  
Kara groans when Lena cants her hips making her hardness unbearably throb with want. Staying buried Kara flips them over, carful of Lena’s stomach and hooking her arm under Lena’s left knee Kara starts deep thrusts. Lena claws at Kara’s back as she sets a fast pace, becoming lost in the ripples of Lena’s walls. Changing angels slightly Kara feels Lena’s hold tighten and listens to the moans coming from the woman. "You’re so beautiful." Green eyes snap open and lock with blue, mouth dropping open in a silent moan Kara watches Lena as she hits that sweet spot in Lena and she begins to come, feeling wetness coat their thighs.  
  
Burying herself deeply with two more thrusts Kara follows suite as Lena’s back arches off the bed. Coming hard and coating Lena’s walls as her muscles milk Kara for everything she can give. Kara unhooks from Lena’s knee and guides her leg down before she lifts her hips and slips out of Lena earning a quiet relaxed protest. Slipping to Lena’s side and pulling the woman to her Kara trails her fingers down Lena’s sweaty back.  
  
"That feels nice." Lena whispers before kissing Kara languidly. "I'm going to need another shower."  
  
"Take your time getting ready and I’ll entertain Alex, Maggie and Eliza... who just entered your building." Kara smiles cheekily.  
  
"Crap." Lena lifts her head to look at the time. "I won’t be long." She slips out of bed and Kara watches her sway in to the bathroom giving Kara a wink over her shoulder before closing the door.  
  
Flopping on her back Kara smiles and shakes her head. Cleaning herself up and super speeding around getting dressed, just as she steps out of the bedroom doing her last button up the doorbell rings.

 

* * *

 

Ushering all three woman in as hellos are said, Eliza pulls Kara in to a crushing hug. "I've missed you."  
  
"Missed you too. How was your flight?"  
  
"Uneventful as usual." Eliza waves the answer off. "Now where’s your amazing woman? I feel like I haven’t seen her in ages."  
  
Kara laughs. "She’s just finishing getting ready, we're running a bit behind." Kara’s cheeks grow pinker thinking of their activities not 10 minutes ago.  
  
"Oh really?" Maggie smirks flopping into the couch. "Miss Lena ‘I’m always 5 minutes early' Luthor is running late? I wonder why?" Alex slaps Maggies shoulder but snickers as well. "Is this the beginning of your reason for running late?" Maggie holds up a navy Lace bra. Alex loses it as she laughs into the throw pillow.  
  
Kara rolls her eyes as she snatches it up and heads for the bedroom.  
  
"Ah I was just looking for that one." Lena smiles snagging the bra.   
  
"Maggie found it and then proceeded to, to- to be Maggie."  
  
"My poor baby. Hook me? Lena turns as she puts her bra on, Kara coming up to hook it together for her. Chucking on one of Kara’s tees Lena turns around. "Okay, I’m ready to 'cook'."  
  
As they make it out to the living area Eliza jumps up from the lounge. "Lena!" before pulling the woman in for a hug. "I feel like it’s been too long."   
  
"You talk every week." Kara crinkles her brows.  
  
"It’s not the same as seeing someone." Eliza chastises as she pulls Lena to the kitchen chattering away.

 

* * *

 

 Maggie and Alex are in charge of playlists and drinks, Eliza and Lena are pottering away in the kitchen and Kara is left to finish setting and decorating the table. The apartment is full of warmth and love as the women work to get everything done.  
  
Everyone had finally arrived, seated in their assigned seats. Dinner beautifully displayed in front of them. Pale fingers have got a death grip on Kara’s thigh as everyone quietens down, Kara squeezes her hand before brushing it over Lena’s baby bump and kissing her cheek to calm her.

  
Holding Lena’s hand in her own Kara stands grabbing everyone’s attention. "I just wanted to thank everyone for coming, Lena and I are happy to be hosting. There is so much to be thankful for, so I’m not going to name them all." Everyone chuckles. "You’re all family to me I could not be more happy with the family I’ve built with you all. I’m amazed that every year it grows and that’s just... it amazing." Lena squeezes her hand in support as she sees Kara’s eyes go misty so she stands as well and wraps her arm around Kara’s kissing her cheek.   
  
"Next year..." Kara chuckles shaking her head to stave off the tears welling. "Next year our family will have grown again because Lena and I are pregnant. We’re having a baby." Kara announces brightly and to drive her announcement home her free hand cups Lena’s little pot belly.  
  
The tables silent, Alex, Maggie and J'onn all have the biggest smiles plastered on their faces, having already known. James claps his hands as he smiles and jumps up out of his chair to hug the women followed by a happily sputtering Winn. Lena’s startled when she’s spun around before she’s enveloped in massive hug. Eliza feels tears well in her eyes as she holds on to Lena, squeezing her before pulling back and doing the same with Kara.  
  
"A grandchild. I thought you were going to say you’re engaged! Oh my goodness I feel like my heart might explode from happiness." A hand is each laid on Kara and Lena’s cheeks. "I’m so happy for you two. You’re going to be wonderful parents."  
  
That does is. Lena breaks, she feels her tears fall as Eliza hugs her again before gesturing to her stomach with her hand.  
  
"I want to feel too!" Maggie says excitedly before placing a hand on Lena’s stomach as well. Followed by Winn who also has questions flying out of his mouth.  
  
Kara stands back just watching happily and she feels J'onn come and stand beside her watching as Alex and James jump in to see the baby bump and the sonogram picture Lena had pulled out of her back pocket.  
  
"You did good kid. I’m proud of you and I know your parents would be proud too."J'onn murmurs pulling Kara into a side as they watch their makeshift family fawn over Lena and a black and white grainy picture.

 

* * *

 

"We'll its official, everyone thinks I’m an invalid because I’m pregnant! I couldn’t even take my own plate to the dishwasher." Lena comments throwing her pyjamas on before crawling in bed next to Kara. "Winn even fluffed my pillow before I sat on the couch." Kara chuckles.  
  
"I let you pack up your own plate." Kara kisses Lena’s temple as she snuggles into Kara’s side. "I say take it while you can. Why not be waited on for the next 5 months, you are growing another being inside you." Kara scoots down the bed taking the duvet with her before she pulls up Lena’s top. "Hi, baby. How was all that yummy food mama gave you?"  
  
Lena smiles dreamily running her hands through blonde curls as Kara chats away to her stomach. This has become their nightly routine, Kara regaling her Supergirl adventures or whatever mundane thing Snapper was going on about.  
  
Kara peppers kisses against the bump before nuzzling it and moving her lips upwards, taking the shirt with her. "Mmm I love your freckles." she murmurs before enveloping a pebbled nipple.  
  
Back arched, Lena pulls the pushes Kara’s head for more as she feels herself throb with want painfully. She feels fingers hook in her pants and lifts her hips so Kara can pull them off as she moves to give the other nipple some attention. "Yes!" Lena moans and pulls her own shirt off before pulling Kara’s off as well.  
  
"You have to be quiet.” Kara whispers, kissing up Lena’s sternum and neck. "Eliza’s down the hall." Licking a delicious jawline before licking into Lena’s mouth.   
  
"The whole apartment is sound proofed." Lena mumbles before capturing Kara’s mouth. Tongue and teeth clash as Lena pushes Kara’s boxers down low enough to feel smooth stiffness smack her pelvis. "God I love how hard you get."  
  
Kara groans and gyrates as a hand encompasses her cock and jerks off smoothly, running the tip through wet folds before circling a swollen clit. "I love how ready you are for me." Lena guides the head to her entrance and slips it in, both moaning. "I love how your walls pull me into you. Even when I can’t go further." Inch by inch Kara easily slips in. "Your muscles rippling against my straining cock. Silk heat. That’s what you feel like Lena."   
  
Lena’s breathing has picked up as she tries to control herself but it’s a losing battle the more Kara whispers in to her mouth.   
  
Sheathed in rippling heat, hips interlocked with lenas legs wrapped around her waist holding her in. Kara runs a hand up the back of Lena’s thigh as she begins to roll her hips.  
  
"Unf, right there!" Lena gasps rolling her hips and feeling Karas shaft go deeper. Gripping a firm ass, Lena pushes and pulls getting Kara to thrust in faster. Arms come up to wrap around strong shoulders as Kara fucks her.  
  
"I'm not going to last long. I can already feel you squeezing. Sucking me in to feel fuller." Kara gets a moan as answer.   
  
Feeling pressure build in her lower stomach Lena’s grip tightens holding the woman to her. "Don't stop. Don’t stop. Don’t stop."  
  
"Never." Kara gasps changing the angle of her hips and Lena sees white. Pleasure washing over her body, gushing with every thrust from Kara before she feels Kara thrust deep. Come splashing against Lena’s walls pushes her into a second orgasm. Holding each other tight as they ride out the pleasure, twitching with ever small thrust, fluids mixing and dripping into the sheets below them.  
  
Panting to catch their breath Kara finds pales lips and kisses them sweetly as she feels herself going flaccid in Lena. "I love you more than anything and I’m going to tell you this every day." Kara whispers sealing it with a final kiss before she makes her slow decent down Lena’s body and between her legs and feeling a fist in blonde curls.

 

* * *

 

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Kara finds Eliza seated at the table enjoying breakfast while she reads the paper. "Morning sweetie, there’s fresh coffee for you and i picked up some pastries."  
  
"Morning." Kara mumbles pouring a cup before placing a pastry in her mouth and grabbing another making her way to the table. "You sleep okay?"  
  
"Just fine thank you." Eliza smiles folding the paper and focusing on Kara. "How are you going?"  
  
"Great!" Kara smiles. "Nervous but so happy. i actually wanted to talk to you. I’m going to be flying up every Tuesday afternoon to use the garage while Lena works late."  
  
"Oh? And what will you be doing?"   
  
"It’s a surprise for Lena. Well Lena and the baby. You’ll get more details when I come and figured everything out." Kara mumbles, stuffing her face.  
  
"You haven’t used the garage in years. It’ll be good to see you more too."  
  
"See who more?" Lena asks, tying her robe together and walking to give Kara a kiss.  
  
"Uhhh."  
  
"I was just telling Kara once the baby comes I might cut back at work so I can come and see you all more." Eliza quickly answers getting an appreciative smile from Kara.   
  
"I've told you, all you have to do is ask and I’d happily give you your own lab at L Corp." Lena grabs a glass of orange juice from the fridge. "My new CFO is brilliant, she'd be happy to put you on.”  
  
"We'll see." Eliza sips her coffee. "Now tell me how you ended up buying Catco of all things."  
  
As Lena begins the story she hers Kara murmur 'boss lady' under her breath and pinches her thigh under the table in retaliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often updates will be because well, life but i hoped you enjoyed it as much as i liked writing it. And i also hope you enjoy the journey these two are about to take :)
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I apologize in advance.


End file.
